1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lens apparatus, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to lens apparatus suitable for use with a video camera body, and to such lens apparatus in combination with a video camera body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a video camera, a video camera body and a lens apparatus thereof are electrically coupled by a cable. The cable is necessary in particular because at least one motor is provided in the lens apparatus for effecting iris control and zooming, for both of which purposes a control signal and power have to be supplied from the camera. In addition, a control signal such as a return video control signal (which is a control signal for observing in the viewfinder of the camera an image recorded by a video tape recorder) based upon the operation of an operating member provided in the lens apparatus may be supplied to the video camera body.
In prior video cameras, the above-mentioned cable is connected at a position different from the position where the lens apparatus is coupled to the video camera body, so that the cable is external to both the video camera body and to the lens apparatus. In consequence, the cable may become snagged and disconnected by an external force applied thereto.
One object of the present invention is to provide a lens apparatus having provision for internal electrical connections.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lens apparatus in which electrical connections are made automatically when the lens apparatus is coupled to a camera body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a video camera which does not require an external electrical cable to couple a lens apparatus to the body of the video camera.